


Best Deceptions

by Illumini



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Mutual Pining, Only a little smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: Kaoru’s parents want to set up an arranged marriage for him to secure the family’s legacy. In order to avoid having to marry a stranger his best friend Kojiro steps in and plays the role of his significant other. But what happens if the game suddenly turns serious?
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170
Collections: read stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~SK8 and all its characters belong to Bones~~
> 
> This is just a short story full of fluff about this precious, always bickering pair. For once I refrained from too much drama. Last episode (9) was drama enough, uff. I wrote this on a whim, because I couldn't get them out of my mind. I apologize in advance if using Cherry+Kaoru+Joe+Kojiro might be a bit confusing.
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for any kudos or comments!

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kojiro placed another small sake bottle in front of Kaoru with a concerned expression on his face. Actually he wasn’t even serving any sake to customers in his Italian restaurant, but for his friend he always kept some spare bottles in the back. Of course Kaoru still had to pay for it, but today it seemed as if something was troubling the other to an extent that he had emptied two bottles in a row.

Kaoru groaned and waved him off.

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Well, I’ll close the restaurant in about an hour, afterwards I’ll have time to hear the full story.”

Kojiro’s smile was as charming as ever and although Kaoru felt reluctant to tell his friend about this one particular problem, he figured that he would find out at some point in the future anyways. Kaoru took another sip from the cup that he had filled to the brim with sake. Kojiro understood it as a confirmation that Cherry had agreed to his suggestion and therefore he shifted his devotion back to the other customers, knowing that Cherry would still be there in an hour, sitting at the bar, sulking in front of his alcohol.

After Kojiro had closed the front door, cleaned up the kitchen and said goodbye to his other staff members, he sat down in the bar stool next to Kaoru who by now had turned into a miserable mess, staring into his empty cup absent-mindedly.

“Soooo, what’s up?”

Startled by the voice next to him, Kaoru blinked a few times, before he turned his head towards the other.

“I’m doomed,” he sighed and leaned his head on the free hand, while the other was holding on to the cup like a lifeline.

His pinkish hair fell into his face and made it hard for Kojiro to read his expression.

Kaoru took a deep breath and started to tell his story.

“It’s my parents. They think I’ll never find a partner and now they are all into an arranged marriage. Yesterday they presented me with the perfect candidate, at least from their point of view. She’s rich, has good connections. The perfect addition to hold the family’s empire up.”  
Cherry removed some stray hairs from his face and once again his gaze lingered on the empty cup, as if he could will it to fill up once more.

Kojiro could not quite suppress his amusement.

“And is she beautiful? Do you have a picture”

Kojiro’s interest in the women annoyed Kaoru to no end.

“I guess so, but this is about me, not about her!”

“Right,” Kojiro nodded solemnly, “have you never told your parents that you are not into women?”

“Apparently not,” Cherry snapped and put the cup back on the counter with a little too much force.

“Well, then tell them,” Kojiro suggested with a more serious tone.

”Seems like the fastest way to call off the wedding.”

“No, you don’t understand! They are just completely fixed on the idea. If I tell them I’m gay, they will just present me with a fitting male candidate.”

Joe tapped his lips, hardly able to hold back a smile.

“If they are going for rich and influential, I think Adam is still free.”

“YOU!”

Kojiro had never seen from where Cherry had taken the fan that suddenly hit him square across the face.

“That’s not funny you dumb jerk!” Cherry’s face was now not only tinted red from the alcohol, but also from his fury.

“I would like to see you in my position!”

Kojiro crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the ceiling.

“Well, my parents don’t even live in Okinawa and they really couldn’t care less with whom I spent my time with.”

“Good for you,” Kaoru’s voice was spitting vitriol and he turned back to the counter his eyes back on the cup.

“They can’t make you Kaoru. Just say you don’t want to and they’ll get over it one day.”

“You don’t understand!” Cherry was close to a mental breakdown, when he turned back to the other.

“They say if I don’t marry they will remove me from their legacy. I will have to move out, I won’t be allowed to use the name Sakurayashiki anymore as an artist and Carla...I would have to return Carla to them, since it’s basically their invention and I only own the prototype.”

Kojiro sighed, obviously he was slowly picking up on the impact of the whole affair.

“As far as I understand they are just upset that you haven’t yet settled down with someone. So in case that you present them someone of your own, they would have to accept that, or am I wrong?”

Kaoru’s beautiful eyebrows furrowed and it took him a moment before he spoke up again.

“I guess...you are right. Problem is I don’t have a partner. That’s the whole point!”

Before Cherry could start freaking out again, Joe quickly threw in an idea.

“What about me? I can be your partner.”

Kaoru’s mouth fell wide open and he turned towards Kojiro in slow motion, before he hit the other once again with his fan, three consecutive times.

“Don’t! Make! Fun of this!!! You are impossible!”

“Ow, ow, stop it!” Joe ducked away and jumped from the chair to get out of Cherry’s hitting range.

“I mean it! This would be the perfect cover story and I’m not a bad match. I’m independent, have my own successful restaurant and we are practically childhood friends. They already know me.”

“Yeah, they already know you. The boy that taught their precious son how to skate, drink and party.”

Joe chuckled, obviously Kaoru’s words had brought back some fond memories to his mind.

“Yeah, that too. But think about it. Childhood friends becoming lovers. How cruel would it be, if they were set on separating us!”

Cherry was still not at all convinced.

“But then why did I never mention you before?”

Kojiro held out his arms wide.

“It’s obvious no? You were afraid to out yourself. At least not until you were sure that it was something more serious.”

Kaoru started to tap his finger against his lips. It must have been the alcohol that he started to think that this might actually not be a bad idea in general.

“It might work at first...but we can hardly keep this up forever.”

“Maybe they just forget about it,” Kojiro shrugged and he dared to sit down next to his friend once more.

“So what do you say? There’s nothing to lose?”

Kaoru eyed his friend cautiously, somehow still not sure if Joe was actually just joking or not.

“But what about you? Are you okay with playing my...partner?” Cherry couldn’t help but turn away in order to hide the blush that was crawling over his entire face.

The man with the messy green hair only shrugged.

“It’s no big deal. We’ll meet your parents a few times and hang out together. Surely they don’t expect us to make out in front of them.”

“Kojiro!” Cherry actually wanted to hit him with the fan once more, but the other was quick enough to dodge the attack, much to Cherry’s chagrin.

“For real, if I can help you setting your life back in order it’s fine.”

There was a moment that Kaoru didn’t quite know what to say. The generous offer of his friend was something he would have never expected.

“Fine,” he finally agreed with a small voice.

“Hm, didn’t catch that?” Joe held one hand to his ear, asking Cherry to speak up.

“Fine! Damn it!”

Kaoru picked up the empty sake bottle only to forcefully put it back down on the table, his feeling a mixture of anger and relief.

“Good, good, so you think we should practice a little before we show up together in front of your parents?”

“Practice what?” Now Cherry’s voice was border-lining to panic.

“I don’t know. Holding hands, kissing?”

The expression on Kaoru’s face was priceless.

“You are joking?”

Joe remained as calm and collected as he could.

“Not at all. We want them to believe that this is real, no. They could ask us to kiss, as a proof?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Cherry snapped and got up from the chair a little too quickly. The effect of the sake kicked in and made Kaoru sway, but before he could trip, there were strong arms holding him up.

“Got you. Really you shouldn’t drink so much, when you are feeling down.”

Kaoru’s face snapped upwards, only to realize that his face was much closer to Kojiro’s than he had expected.

He wanted to pull back, but Joe’s arms around his wrists were quite persistent.

“Should I call you just Kaoru or would you prefer a pet name? Or is darling just fine?”

By now Cherry’s face had the same colour as his hair and although he wanted to kick Joe, he was incapable to move, completely captivated by the man with the honey red eyes.

“I…,” he stuttered helplessly, while it seemed as if Joe was shortening the distance between their faces with every heartbeat. And by now Cherry’s heartbeat had become unhealthy fast.

“Hm, I think like this we are actually very convincing,” Kojiro let go of the other, who jumped several steps backwards to bring as much distance between him and the cook as possible.

“Yeah well, should be good enough,” Kaoru somehow felt so very lost after Kojiro had let go of him. He could still feel the other’s heat that had been radiating through his kimono on his skin. Even breathing had started to become difficult for him or was it just the alcohol.

“Anyways, I’ll walk you back home. Let’s go.”

“I can walk back on my own. Thank you very much!” Kaoru was back to his normal self within a heartbeat.

“Yeah, but I live in the same direction and I think some fresh air will sober you a little bit up.”

“I’m not drunk,” Cherry crossed his arms, fully aware of the fact, that he was extremely tipsy.

“Sure,” Kojiro grabbed his black leather jacket and casually swung it over his shoulder. They both left the restaurant and Kaoru waited for Kojiro to lock the door, before they started to walk together.

Actually Kojiro had been right. The cold night air against Cherry’s skin did wonder’s to his condition. After some minutes he felt much better already. And the immense weight of Joe’s proposal suddenly became much clearer to him and he stole a few glances at the other, expecting him to go back on it at any minute now.

But nothing of the sort happened and soon they had arrived at the large area that was the Sakurayashiki’s property. The area was surrounded by a large stone wall and inside were several traditional Japanese houses, surrounded by perfectly arranged gardens. Cherry was living alone in one of the houses, but his parents were only living some meters away. Also the whole area was usually buzzing with employees, who took care of the gardens, the cleaning and the cooking.

Joe had always thought of Cherry as some kind of Japanese prince and hence he had enjoyed to “defile” the prince’s image bit by bit. It wasn’t because he had been jealous of Kaoru’s wealth, but much more because Kojiro had felt that Kaoru was not happy with the world that was presented to him. Kojiro had perceived him as a bird kept inside a golden cage, that desperately had wanted to spread it’s wings and fly. And wings were what Kojiro provided him with. They started to skate together. Joe got his tattoo, while Cherry had his piercings. They had partied, they had drunk and they’ve had fun. And through all this freedom, Kaoru had ultimately been able to make peace with his family. He studied calligraphy more seriously and even his grades at school improved a lot. Although his parents had seen Kojiro at first as the disturber of peace, soon they had realized that it had been the one person able to tame their son.

“So, here we are,” Kojiro smiled and Kaoru was just about to say something, when there was suddenly a voice from behind.

“Young master, good to see you back.”

Kaoru was just about to turn and greet the person, but he was held back, when Kojiro abruptly pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Sweet dreams, my dearest,” Kojiro’s voice was lower than usual and a little too close against Cherry’s ear. Slowly Joe pulled back and gave Cherry a chaste kiss on his cheek, before he winked, turned around and casually wandered into the night.

Kaoru was too stunned to move and his eyes were burning holes into Kojiro’s back, until the person from before suddenly spoke up once again.

“Oh young master, I didn’t know that you are seeing someone?”

Kaoru’s first reflex would have been to snap at the young women and deny everything, however when he was about to open his mouth he suddenly understood and he slowly turned around.

“You got me there,” Kaoru stuck out his tongue and then held up a finger to his lips.

“But please don’t tell my parents.”

“Of course not!” The young women nodded excitedly and then bowed, before she returned back to her work.

‘I hope she wakes up my parents and tells them right now,’ Cherry thought to himself, with a winning smile on his face.

The next morning Kaoru only felt a little hungover, but what he felt even more was confused. He wondered if last nights events had really been happening or if it had been a product of his wild imagination triggered by too much sake.

Still the way Kojiro had held him in his arms he could have never dared to imagine such a thing happening. He would have never allowed himself to let his thoughts run this far. He and Kojiro were friends. Kojiro had made this quite clear some years ago. Taking this into account, it made Kojiro’s behaviour even more confusing.

Kaoru decided not to dwell on it too much and he took a quick shower before he had a light breakfast. When Kaoru left his house to take a walk through the gardens for some inspiration for his work and maybe also to trigger his parents, he wasn’t disappointed. Soon the pair slowly walked up to him.

“Isn’t it a wonderful day?” His mother gave her son a big smile, while his father only nodded in agreement.

“It is, the weather is perfect for a walk, don’t you think?”

“Right. So my love, have you thought about our proposal or is there something you might want to...tell us?”

His mother sounded a little cautious and Kaoru begged to all the gods that the women from yesterday had already started to spread the news.

“Actually yes,” Kaoru said and smiled a little sheepishly.

“I can not marry that woman, because I’m already seeing someone. Actually we are seeing each other for quite some time already...”

“Kaoru! That’s wonderful! But why did you never introduce the person to us? If we would have known already,” his mother was so excited, it made Kaoru feel a little bad for lying to her.

“Well, I’m sure you understand, that I didn’t want to introduce just anyone to you, but only THE one.”

The eyes of Kaoru’s mother became large and she looked at her husband, who only returned the smile a little awkwardly.

“And when will we be able to meet this special someone?”

Kaoru tilted his head as if he was thinking about something.

“How about Saturday? We can have dinner together.”  
“Wonderful!” Kaoru’s mother clapped her hands with childish excitement.

“And would you tell us the person’s name?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, but that will have to wait.”

“Ok,” the mother’s voice clearly indicated her disappointment, but she let it go.

“Then I’m looking forward to Saturday!”

“Yes, I’ll tell you the details soon.”

“Wonderful!”

Kaoru bowed politely and then walked past his parents. He could still hear his mother's excited chatter for several meters, while he returned to his house.

Back inside he picked up his phone and the first thing he noticed was a message from Kojiro.

_~How is it going? Did they take the bait?~_

_~Yes they did. Are you free this Saturday for a family dinner?~_

Luckily Cherry didn’t have to wait long, before Kojiro had written his reply. Since the restaurant wouldn’t open until the afternoon, it was usually the best time to reach Kojiro before noon.

_~For you my dear I’m always free.~_

Kaoru would never get used to this sweet talking and he rolled his eyes, although Kojiro wasn’t able to see him.

Kaoru typed his reply, but deleted it and rather called Kojiro directly.

“Miss me that much already?” Joe teased him, when he answered the call.

“Clearly, well I just wanted to outline the details.”

“Ok.”

“Well I thought about this one restaurant everyone is talking about.”

“My place?”

“No! I mean the luxurious one, what was the name again?”  
“Ah, the Blue Crown.”

“Yes! That would be perfect for my parents.”

“I hope you don’t expect me to pay for the dinner or I would have to sell my house.”

Cherry groaned.

“Of course I will pay. But it would of course look a lot better if you invite us. I transfer some money on your bank account in advance. So don’t worry.”

Kojiro’s chuckle on the other side made Cherry forget what he was actually talking about for a second. Since when had Kojiro’s voice such an impact on Kaoru’s mental abilities.

“Well and it would be nice if you could dress up. I mean not the usual clothes you wear.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with my clothes!?”

“Nothing, but please, can you wear a suit or something?”  
“You think I own a suit?”

“I know you do!” Kaoru snapped, clearly remembering the one occasion he had seen Kojiro wearing it. He had looked like a model back then, but Kaoru had not told him this of course.

“Got me! So fancy restaurant and fancy clothes. Anything else I need to consider? An engagement ring?”

“NO!! Gosh! You...really, just you, is enough,” Kaoru run a hand through his hair, the whole topic would be the end of him.

“I’ll book a table and message you the time and…,” Kaoru went silent, biting his lips.

“And?”

“Thank you for helping me out.”

“Anytime.”

After Kaoru had ended the call there was a strange feeling lingering inside his chest.

*

*

*

Soon the fateful Saturday had arrived and Kaoru was nearly loosing his mind, while he drove towards the restaurant together with his parents. All three of them were wearing traditional Japanese clothes and Cherry had picked one of his favourites. One he would feel the most comfortable with, while it would at the same time compliment his body. Actually he knew that there was no reason to sell himself to Kojiro, since they were already playing the role of two lovers, but Kaoru couldn’t help but feel that he wanted to look good for the other.

“Oh Kaoru I’m so nervous! Why do you have to make it this exciting?” Kaoru’s mother complaint and Kaoru only gave her a helpless smile. The closer they got, the more nervous Kaoru became. His heart was hammering against his chest and he could feel his hands getting sweaty. He tried to low-key wipe them clean on his kimono, but at the same time he felt sorry for the expensive fabric and ultimately refrained from doing so.

When all three of them got out of the car Cherry was hit by a wave of anxiousness. He imagined that Joe was not even going to show up and what a fool he would have made of himself in this case. Kaoru was positive that he was about to throw up from nervousness any second now, when his panic attack was interrupted by his mother’s sweet voice.

“Oh dear look, if that isn’t Nanjo-san! We haven’t seen you for such a long time. How are you?”

‘Kojiro’ Kaoru thought and quickly turned into the direction his mother’s voice was coming from and he nearly fainted at the spot.

Not only had Kojiro actually shown up, but he was also wearing the suit that was just looking beyond perfect on him. Cherry nearly forgot to breathe but this time not because of his anxiety.

For a second Kojiro’s and Kaoru’s eyes met and it felt like the world had stopped turning, when Kojiro gave the other the smallest of nods.

“Mister and Misses Sakurayashiki,” Kojiro bowed low, showing off with his good manners for once.

“You have become quite the handsome man,” Kaoru’s mother laughed.

“Are you a body builder?”

Now it was Kojiro’s turn to laugh, while Kaoru was hiding his snickering with his hand.

“Thank you, but no. I’m head chef at my own restaurant.”

“Oh, this one?” Kaoru’s mother seemed impressed and genuinely interested.

“No, not this one. An Italian Restaurant.”

Kaoru’s mother turned to her husband.

“Dear, we should make sure to go there sometime and try it out.”

“Sure, sure.” The husband agreed politely.

“Well, actually this meeting is no coincidence,” Kojiro started, but was interrupted by Kaoru who suddenly stood next to him and took his hand into his.

“He is my date,” Kaoru stated with as much power to convince as he could muster.

The silence that followed afterwards hung heavy between the four people in front of the restaurant, until Kaoru’s mother was the first to speak up.

“Kaoru, why...didn’t you tell us that you are...you are,” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence, embarrassment and confusion written all over her face.

Kaoru’s face also twisted with conflicting emotions and therefore Kojiro stepped in.

“Simply put, he was afraid. As you can imagine outing yourself is not an easy task, especially with such a strong family background. But the more serious our relationship became,” Kojiro stopped and took Kaoru’s hand into both of his and looked the other deep into his golden eyes.

“The more I asked him to be honest with you. You are family after all and I wanted him to be able to speak openly about it. He shouldn’t be afraid of speaking the truth. This is who he is and I’ll always support him.”

Somewhere along Kojiro’s speech Cherry had stopped listening, he was lost the moment Kojiro’s eyes had hit him and his mind had become blank.

“Oh Kaoru,” the voice of his mother brought Kaoru back into reality and he turned towards the women, dreading what would follow. However his fear was clearly unfounded.

His mother was holding her hands to her heart and there was a tear rolling down her cheek, she seemed to be deeply touched by Kojiro’s words.

“I’m sorry that you thought you had to hide this from us. But I’m relived you finally found the courage to tell us. And Nanjo-san...I don’t think there could have been a better person for my son.”

Kaoru couldn’t help but blush. He wondered why Kojiro just had to lay it on this thick. It would make things for them even harder in the future.

“Well,” Kaoru awkwardly scratched his neck,”now that this is out, we should maybe go inside and talk a little more.”

“Of course!”

Kaoru held open the door for his parents, his mother was still dappling at her eyes, while his father was patting her shoulder.

Before Kaoru would follow them he quickly turned towards Kojiro and hissed.

“Was it really necessary to go this far?”  
Kojiro only shrugged innocently.

“As I see it, it had the desired effect.”  
“Sure, but don’t blame me, if they expect you to hang around 24/7 at my place from now on.”

“Fine with me,” Kojiro shot back nonchalantly.

Kaoru was just about to kick his friend and was only stopped by the kimono that did not allow such a wide range of movement.

Kojiro only smiled at the lame attempt and held the door open for the other.

“Your parents are waiting.”

“Geez!”

The rest of the evening passed in a blink of an eye. The food was exceptionally good and Kojiro even took some notes in his smartphone about some combination of ingredients. Otherwise Kojiro was having a blast flirting with Kaoru’s mother, while he also successfully joked around with the father, who once ended up nearly choking on his drink from laughter. It was just the way Kojiro was, a perfect entertainer and always attentive towards other people. Kaoru watched him silently, while he couldn’t suppress a feeling of fondness. He was lucky to have a friend like him. If only they were not just only this...friends.

Koaru’s brooding came to a halt, when all of a sudden Kaoru’s mother spoke up.

“Well, this was a wonderful evening. I think we’ll leave you two lovebirds now alone. Thank you for everything Kojiro,” the women bowed once more and then both parents were gone, leaving a rather clueless Kaoru behind.

“Wait? Why did they leave me behind? We live at the same place?”

Kojiro leaned closer towards Kaoru and whispered into his ear.

“They want us to make love.”

Never in his life had Kaoru regretted it this much not bringing his fan with him. With his face a shade of scarlet Kaoru jumped up from his seat.

“Haha very funny,” Kaoru stuttered and realized at the same time how flustered he was.

Kojiro also got up from his seat.

“No big deal, you can just crash at my place, like you did in old times. You know, to keep up the pretence.”

“I can take a hotel.” Kaoru crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

“You afraid?”

“Afraid of what?” the pink haired man snapped.

“Don’t know? Of me?”

“Certainly not!” Kaoru walked on, grabbed Kojiro’s arm and pulled him towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially this was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned out a bit longer, so I divided it in two parts.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, hope you like it and please leave a comment or kudo!!  
> <3<3

Back at Kojiro’s place there was an awkward atmosphere between the two. Kaoru was sitting at the kitchen table, while Kojiro was over at the fridge, getting himself a beer.

“You want something too? I should have some sake somewhere.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Kaoru didn’t feel like drinking. He rested his chin on one of his hands and sighed. Kojiro was leaning against the counter and took a swig from his bottle.

“You don’t have to crash on the sofa. You can take the bed,” Kojiro politely offered, knowing full well how much Cherry disliked sleeping on the sofa.

“Since when do I receive a special treatment?”

Kojiro looked a little caught and hid behind the beer.

“See? Only your real dates make it to the bedroom.”

“Why do you always have to be this stubborn?” Joe let one hand run through his hair and shook his head.

“I’ll sleep on the couch just fine,” Kaoru lied and started to regret not having agreed to Kojiro’s offer to bring him some sake.

It wasn’t the first time for Cherry to end up on this particular couch. Back during their High-school years, Kaoru would usually crash at Kojiro’s place either if he had drunk too much or if had been injured during their skating and he didn’t dare to go home and make his mother start to worry about him.

Those times still held a special place inside Kaoru’s heart.

“Then do you want to take a shower first?” Kojiro finally asked and put his beer down on the counter.

“I’m good,” Cherry waved him off and for a brief second he considered to just leave the place, when Joe would be inside the bathroom. Only Kojiro was able to see right through him.

“Ok, then I take a shower now. But you’ll better still be here when I come back. Don’t just run off in the middle of the nigh...again.”

Kojiro held up a warning finger his eyes hard on the other.

“No, I won’t!” Kaoru gave in and when Kojiro had left the room, he stood up and roamed through the fridge for anything decent to drink. He found an open bottle of cheap red wine. He poured some of the red liquid into a simple glass and made himself comfortable on the couch and tried to get his thoughts in order.

He hadn’t missed the hint his friend had given him and although Cherry felt reluctant to think of this particular episode from his past he couldn’t help but remember it very vividly this very moment.

Several years ago after their graduation ceremony he and Kojiro had become really wasted. Kojiro had worn this beautiful suit, that he had also worn today. Back then Kojiro never stopped complaining about how the tie was suffocating him and Cherry had loved to tease him about it. They had wandered through the streets until very late at night, sitting inside a park and drinking beer and they simply have had a good time, until Joe had to carry Cherry back to his flat. Kaoru didn’t know how this night had been different from all the other nights before, but somehow while they were sitting together on Kojiro’s couch, laughing away the night, it had become eerily silent. And then suddenly Kaoru’s lips were on Kojiro’s, with his hands buried deep into his green hair.

Back then Kaoru had only just dumped Adam a few month before and the reason for it had been Kojiro, only that Kaoru had never been entirely sure if Kojiro was actually into men as well.

The whole kissing found an abrupt end, when Kojiro had pushed him away with shocked eyes.

“Is this really what you want?” Kojiro had asked back then and Kaoru had taken it as a rejection. That fateful night Cherry had indeed fled from Kojiro’s flat in the middle of the night and up until today Kaoru didn’t remember how exactly he had managed to find his way back home.

Still the memory was a heavy weight on Kaoru’s heart. Both of them had never spoken about it again and Kaoru had assumed that maybe, hopefully Joe had forgotten about the kissing thanks to the alcohol. However it seemed that Kojiro had not or maybe Kaoru was putting too much weight into Kojiro’s words.

Soon Kaoru felt how the wine was making him feel warm and cosy and he picked up a blanket from the side and snuggled himself into it. He inhaled deeply the well known scent of Kojiro and even before Joe had returned from the bathroom he had already fallen asleep.

*

*

*

The next morning Kaoru woke up from the smell of freshly brewed coffee and he only slowly registered, that he wasn’t at his own home. With a yawn he got into a sitting position and rubbed sleepily at his eyes.

“Good morning my love,” Kojiro’s voice chirped over to him, while he stood in the open kitchen and seemed to be about to prepare some breakfast.

“Did you sleep well?” Kojiro inquired, while he placed some food on the table and invited Cherry to take a seat as well.

“It was decent enough,” Kaoru yawned, still not quite awake and only slowly picking up on what was just happening. He combed his fingers through his messy pink hair and picked up his glasses from the coffee table, nearly knocking over the half empty glass of wine in the process.

While getting up Cherry realized that he was still wearing the crazy expensive kimono and his face turned into a frown. He had practically ruined it, the fabric was now full of ugly wrinkles. Also Kaoru’s body hadn’t taken the night very well, sleeping fully dressed and on a sofa on top.

“Sorry,” Kaoru apologized when he took the place opposite Kojiro.

“What for?” Kojiro tilted his head with a look of confusion in his eyes.

“I’m a mess. I look horrible.”

Kaoru removed another stray hair from his eyes and looked to the side a little shyly.

“Actually I think you look kinda cute like this,” Kojiro winked at the other who’s face instantly turned bright red.

Cherry groaned and hid behind his cup of coffee. Usually Kaoru was more into tea, but somehow it had become some kind of tradition for him and Kojiro to drink coffee in the morning together whenever Kaoru had stayed for the night.

“I’ll have to go to work, but you can stay as long as you like.”

“Ok, thank you,” Kaoru smiled and felt a little sad when Kojiro soon got up and prepared everything for his day.

Afterwards, when Kojiro had left already, Kaoru ordered himself an uber taxi and when he finally arrived at his place he felt like he was doing the walk of shame, considering the stares the employees were giving him.

Still he was more than glad when he was finally able to take a shower and change into something more comfortable.

In the afternoon Kaoru received a visit from his mother, who was still doting over Kojiro and how lovely and well mannered he was. Most importantly however was the fact that she had called the wedding agency and the arranged marriage was cancelled, much to Kaoru’s relief.

After his mother had left, Kaoru immediately felt the need to tell Kojiro as well, only that during this time the other was usually very busy at his restaurant and wouldn’t answer a call.

Therefore Cherry didn’t call and rather wrote a message instead.

_~Good news: the wedding is off~_

Not expecting to receive an answer soon, Kaoru was just about to put the phone away, when suddenly there was an incoming call from Kojiro.

“Our wedding?” Kojiro’s voice sounded dead serious, when Kaoru picked up.

“The arranged one you stupid gorilla!”

“So ours is still on?”

“That’s not funny!” Kaoru groaned inwardly.

“Anyways, my parents would like to invite you for dinner at our place. Are you free this weekend?”

“Yeah sure, Saturday again?”

“Ok, great.”

“Do I have to wear that suit again? I only have this one and it’s at the cleaner’s already.”

“No it’s fine. Just don’t make it too revealing, ok?”

“But I think your mom would like to study some of my muscles more closely and she also seemed to be very interested in my tattoo. She asked if I was a yakuza.”

Kaoru felt like he wanted to hit his head on the desk and only face palmed himself instead.

“This is not funny!”

Joe’s laughter at the other side of the line made Kaoru’s heart melt and he couldn’t really be cross with him for a very long time.

“Ok, then see you on Saturday.”

“See you, love.”

Kaoru could almost hear how Kojiro had winked. Why did he always have to say things that would infuriate him?

*

*

*

Eventually the time for the family dinner had come and everything went as smooth as the last time. Kaoru’s mother seemed to love everything about Kojiro and never missed a chance to compliment him. Actually sometimes Kaoru felt a little embarrassed by her behaviour and he could tell by the look on his fathers face, that he was thinking the same. Still the atmosphere never became awkward only when once again Kaoru’s mother got up and this time she ushered the two ‘love birds’ out of the main house in order to give them some ‘private time’. Whatever that would mean, Kaoru didn’t want to think about it. Actually he would have never thought that his mother would be that supportive regarding his love life. If only he actually had a love life.

When Kaoru and Kojiro walked back towards Kaoru’s house, there was a strange sense of dread falling over Kaoru’s heart.

“So,”Kojiro started, “crashing at your place. That’s a first.”

“Well, you’ve had your chance. The one time I had invited you, you knocked over my black ink right across my most recent calligraphy works. Surely you didn’t expect me to thank you for that. Also feel free to leave whenever you want.” Kaoru glared at the other.

“I would never. What would your mother say?”

Kaoru groaned once more and opened the door for them.

Since Kaoru’s house was furnished in a more traditional Japanese way, there was actually no couch to offer to Kojiro and Kaoru couldn’t help but get anxious, when he thought about the fact that he and Kojiro would have to sleep in the same room on two futons spread out next to each other. While the idea sounded nice when they still had been teenager, it didn’t feel so nice right now.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Kaoru asked in order to buy himself some time to figure things out.

“I’m sure you have a bathtub here. We could take a hot bath together.”

“NO! We most certainly will not!” Cherry’s reply came out a little too forceful and he could feel his face already heating up.

In the end Kaoru was the first one to shower, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. When Kaoru came back from the bathroom, wearing a light yukata Kojiro was giving him the strangest of looks that Kaoru was not quite able to interpret. Afterwards Kaoru busied himself with laying out the futons and he was just fluffing up the pillows, when Kojiro stepped into the bedroom, now only wearing his boxers and a towel hanging loosely over his shoulders.

Cherry’ mouth fell open and before he would loose his face, he turned to the only reaction he felt comfortable with: fury.

“Do you really have to show off all those muscles even here?”

Kojiro looked down his body innocently.

“What’s wrong with this? It’s damn comfortable to sleep in boxers. You should try that too.”

Kaoru quickly pulled up the blanket and rolled himself up in it like as maki sushi.

“Good night!” He grumbled into his pillow and when Kojiro sat down next to him on the futon he could feel how the weight on the tatami below shifted.

“Sweet dreams my love.”

Kaoru decided to pretend that he was already asleep and hadn’t heard Kojiro. Still he was painfully aware of the fact that Kojiro was sleeping next to him. He was lying so close, if Kaoru reached out his hand he would easily be able to touch his face.

The thought made Kaoru shift several times and soon he settled down lying with his back towards his friend. There was no way in hell that he would be able to fall asleep like this. The air was overflowing with Kojiro’s scent and it made Kaoru’s chest tighten in a way he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

Suddenly Kojiro spoke up again.

“You still awake?”

“No,” Kaoru frowned and it immediately made the other laugh.

“Thought so. What’s on your mind?”

Where should Kaoru even start? Within less than a month his life had spiralled out of his hands. He was in a fake relationship with his best friend, in order to avoid an arranged marriage. But truth be told he hated it, that it was only fake. If there was one man Kaoru had always wished to be with it was Kojiro, only it was the only person he would never be able to have. How wouldn’t there be anything on his mind.

Immediately his heart started to race and he angrily pushed away the blanket and set up straight, glaring down at Kojiro.

“Where do I even start? We are lying here together, pretending to be a couple, while my parents think that we are making love the whole night. How did things even come to this?”  
Cherry raked his hand through his dishevelled pink hair, not realizing that his yukata wasn’t quite in place anymore, and his chest was barely covered. Because Kaoru was too busy with his own thoughts, he missed the look that Kojiro was giving him.

Slowly Kojiro sat up as well, his eyes willing themselves to look away from Kaoru’s exposed skin and instead look into his eyes.

“So?” He challenged.

“So?! How do you think to continue? We can’t pretend forever and you aren’t even into men to begin with!”

“I am not?” Kojiro sounded genuinely confused and it made Kaoru stop dead, his eyes wide in shock.

“What?”

Kojiro awkwardly scratched his back and looked to the side.

“I thought you knew. I’m bi.”

Kaoru’s mouth fell wide open and he stared at his friend for a very long time until the silence became unbearable.

“You...but I never saw you dating a man?”

“Well, it’s because I’m picky. There is actually only one type of man I like.”

“I thought,” Kaoru’s voice trailed off and he pulled his legs close and rested his arms on his knees.

“So, then I assume that I am not your type or why did you stop me, when I kissed you back then?”

Kaoru’s voice was calm, but even Kojiro didn’t miss the build-up frustration that was looming behind it.

“I was afraid that it wasn’t what you actually wanted. See, you had just broken up with Adam and I got so used to being the third wheel. Somehow I was afraid that you only did it because I was available. I didn’t believe that you could possibly ever be interested in someone like me. And therefore I wanted to make sure and asked you if this was what you really wanted. I’m sorry, if this backfired and I’m sorry that I never had the courage to address this topic.”

Kaoru’s mouth opened and closed helplessly. He was disappointed to hear that Kojiro had actually thought this low of him and then at the same time he felt relived that there had been a time when Kojiro had been interested in him, only he had never told him.

“I cared about you too much,” Kojiro looked like a puppy that someone had beaten up and left outside in the rain.

“You cared about me?”

Kaoru’s heart started to ache and he clawed the bedsheet with his hands.

“All these years after this incident you never made another move on me, nor did you care to explain anything. You cared so much about me, that you never missed a chance to rub into my face that you like to date women, that you prefer fucking around with dumb bimbos but certainly not with me. Yes, that really made me feel superior and well taken care of. Thanks for nothing, but I really can’t see where in this picture you ever cared about my feelings?”

“Kaoru, I’m sorry. I was just afraid you would reject me and you simply deserve someone much better than me.”

Kojiro reached out for the other, but Kaoru slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you think that’s for me to decide?”

There was a very long silence following afterwards and both of the men were avoiding the other’s gaze until Kaoru spoke up again.

“I think it’s better if you leave now.”

Kojiro opened his mouth, but he didn’t dare to say anything anymore. He picked up his clothes from the floor and then silently left the room.

Kaoru didn’t dare to move, only when he heard the frontdoor closing he allowed the tears to run freely down his cheeks.

*

*

*

The next day didn’t start very good for Kaoru. He felt horrible and he had no energy to leave the bed. Last night’s events were weighing heavily on his chest.

He felt a little sorry that he had once again send Kojiro away, but he had been too overwhelmed by his feelings and right now he needed some time for himself to sort everything out.

At the same time, he didn’t feel like tackling the whole issue at all and therefore he got up from bed, only to settle down in front of his working desk. There were several calligraphy projects that needed his attention and Kaoru decided to distract his troubled mind, before tackling the whole topic regarding Kojiro.

Kaoru immersed into his work and only after some hours, he realized that his back had started hurting and he set down the brush.

With a frown he looked over the finished pieces, only to realize that his strokes had not been very well balanced. They had either ended up too forceful or too lax. It was a clear mirror of is current feelings. With a sigh he crumpled the paper and tossed everything into the trash. Even if he hadn’t managed to actually get anything done, it had made him feel at least a little more at ease.

When suddenly his doorbell rang Kaoru was taken aback. He knew that around this time his parents were still at work, but he vaguely remembered that he had ordered a new ink stone, so he dragged himself to the door, although he was still wearing the yukata from last night and his hair was in complete disarray.

However the sight that was presented to him, made Kaoru immediately try to force the door shut again.

Only the hand that had quickly reached out and pushed the door open, was much stronger than Kaoru would ever be.

“Hey,” Kojiro gave the other a small smile and Kaoru let go of the door in defeat.

“What are you doing here?” Kaoru asked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer and I left a message on your mailbox. Then I send several messages, but received no reply.”

Kaoru helplessly tried to comb his hair with his fingers, while he listened to Kojiro’s words. Actually Kaoru had no idea where he had put his phone last night, therefore he never checked for any messages.

“I brought some food, are you hungry?”

Kojiro held up a bag and the aroma that came from it was more than promising. Kaoru had been too distressed to eat throughout the day and his stomach immediately started to betray him and growled loudly.

“No, thank you!”

Kojiro chuckled.

“Can I come in?”

“No,” Kaoru pouted, but stepped out of the way nevertheless, not quite sure what he was doing.

Inside the kitchen, Kojiro placed the food on the table and sat down. Kaoru felt conflicted, but for now he put his worries aside and opened the lid of the box that Joe had brought him.

Of course it was his favourite food and Kaoru couldn’t quite hold back the smile that formed on his lips after he took the first bite. Kojiro was by far the best cook in the world.

While Kaoru was eating, Kojiro only watched him with his chin resting on his folded hands.

Actually Kaoru didn’t like being watched like this, but since Kojiro had brought him this delicious food he let it pass.

After Kaoru had finished, Kojiro stood up and cleaned up the table as if it was his home and not Kaoru’s.

When he sat down opposite Kaoru once more, Kaoru’s heart started to race, because he knew that something was going to happen. Only he wasn’t sure if this was something rather good or very bad.

He already regretted eating up, because the longer Kojiro kept on silently looking at him, the more Kaoru started to feel sick.

“I apologize,” Kojiro began,”I know this will never be enough and that’s why I’m asking you. What can I do, to make up for it? How can I fix this?”

Somehow this made Kaoru more angry than he would have thought. He nearly knocked the chair over, when he suddenly stood up.

“Why should I have to tell you? Figure it out for yourself you dumb gorilla!”

Only a second later Kojiro got up himself and he made a few steps towards Kaoru, who was caught a little off guard and stepped backwards until he hit the wall and was cornered.

Two hands were suddenly holding his cheeks and Kojiro’s face was only inches away from Kaoru’s.

“You are beautiful Kaoru, especially when you get angry. I love to see you skate and I love your beautiful long hair. Actually I love everything about you from the first day that we met. I want to be with you Kaoru forever, if you just let me.”

Kojiro looked at the pink haired man expectantly, obviously waiting for the other to either agree or disagree. Kaoru’s face had turned scarlet and his eyes were wide open.

“Kojiro,” he almost whispered, “is that true?”

“Yes, I want you and only you.”

Kojiro’s voice was low and husky, making Kaoru’s legs tremble. Instead of answering the question with a simple yes or no, Kaoru leaned forwards and softly pressed his lips against Kojiro’s.

When he leaned back again, there were tears glistening at the corner of his eyes.

“I love you too, Kojiro.”

These words worked like a charm on the green haired man and he pulled Kaoru’s face close again and kissed him fervently. All the bottled-up feeling were finally allowed to run free and Kojiro didn’t hold back any longer.

Kaoru returned the gesture just as passionately and his arms slung around the other’s waist and pulled him as close as possible towards his body.

Last time Kaoru had been this close to Kojiro, his body hadn’t even been half as muscular as it was now and Kaoru couldn’t help but sigh, when he let his hands travel over his back. Kojiro’s hands finally let go off Kaoru’s face and drpped lower, until he successfully sneaked them inside the yukata.

When Kojiro’s hands slowly stroked over the other’s chest, they both sighed in unison, obviously equally turned on by the touch. With a grin full of mischief Kojiro pushed the yukata over Kaoru’s shoulders, exposing the white skin and leaving a trail of kisses down Kaoru’s throat.

Kaoru felt how his legs turned into jelly and he had to hold on to Kojiro’s broad shoulders in order not to melt into the ground. On top of that Kojiro’s scent was making his brain go fuzzy and Kaoru leaned closer with his face towards him to inhale it like a drug.

Soon Kojiro’s hands were all over Kaoru’s body, while Kaoru had only managed to slide his hands from the back down to the other’s butt. He squeezed it tightly, which elicited a low growl from Kojiro.

In return one of Kojiro’s hands wandered between Kaoru’s legs and he hummed with delight when he found the desired item. The warm hand around Kaoru’s erection made him gasp out and he leaned against Kojiro’s shoulder for support.

“Does it feel good?” Kojiro rasped and Kaoru wanted to scream at him for asking such a stupid question, but he was lacking the oxygen and only managed to nod.

“Good,” Kojiro placed another few kisses along Kaoru’s collarbone and his hand started to fall into a steady rhythm, while stroking up and down the other’s length.

It seemed as if he was set on making Kaoru come this way, but although it was costing Kaoru all his willpower, he made him stop.

Softly he put his own hand on top of Kojiro’s and brought the motion to a halt. When Kojiro looked at Kaoru his expression was not only full of confusion, but he nearly looked hurt. However Kaoru’s face became impossible red, when he spoke up.

“Not like this, I want you...inside,” he stammered helplessly.

“Your wish is my command,” Kojiro smiled and he easily picked up Kaoru bridal style and carried him over into the bedroom.

Carefully he placed Kaoru on the futon and before he joined him, he stripped off his clothes. Kaoru himself was helplessly struggling with opening his belt, too distracted by the sight in front of him and soon Kojiro was kneeling down next to him and helped him to untie the fabric.

For a moment they both only looked at the other’s body as if they had never seen another human before. Kaoru wanted to burn the image into his mind in case that in the end it turned out to have only been a dream.

But then Kojiro leaned down and they resumed their kissing. Their tongues entwined and with every second the kissing became more messy and urgently.

“Kojiro,” Cherry sighed and the other didn’t let his lover wait any longer. He prepared himself and Kaoru with lube, that thankfully had already been standing within reach. However, before he entered Kojiro once again took Kaoru’s face into his hands and looked him deep into the eyes.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Kaoru breathed and pulled him into another desperate kiss, before Kojiro pushed in and once and for all marked Kaoru as his.

And this was everything Kaoru had ever dreamed of and he had to admit that the reality felt a million times better.

*

*

*

Several breathless hours later both of them were lying together in one futon. Kojiro was playing with Kaoru’s hair, while the other rested his head against Kojiro’s chest. For once he felt perfectly calm and in balance with the world.

“You know, I think you should thank you parents for setting up this arranged marriage.”

“Huh, why that?” Although reluctant, Kaoru pushed himself back from Kojiro’s body in order to get a better look at his face.

“Well, if not for that, maybe we would have never come to terms regarding our feelings.”

While Kaoru knew that Kojiro was right, he didn’t feel like agreeing, his defiance kicking in.

“Actually if you hadn’t messed up the first time I was about to confess my feelings, we could have been a couple for years already!”

Kojiro completely ignored the accusation, instead he took Kaoru’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I think I will invite them to my restaurant, maybe to celebrate our engagement?”

“You! What?”

A pillow flew into Kojiro’s direction, but he dodged it and pinned his lover to the ground.

“I’m dead serious. I love you Kaoru.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes well, super abrupt ending. Usually I’m all in for smut, but this time I just didn’t feel like writing it all...and then I changed my mind and wrote at least a tiny bit and then I didn’t know how to end. So I hope this super cheesy ending works just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't yet decided to add smut or not, so rating might go down with the next chapter.


End file.
